Tutoring Sessions
by Mister Blank 42
Summary: Nora falls behind in class so a member of CRDL volunteers to become her tutor. (Crack pairing and first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

Tutoring sessions

Beacon academy houses some of the brightest and gifted teenagers in all of Remnant. Some were accepted by displaying incredible skills such as impressive fortitude and fighting prowess. Others were accepted due to remarkable intelligence and creative skills such as art and poetry. Many of these teens were well known such as being heiresses or champions and some were lucky enough to grab the headmaster's attention and got accepted.

Now, some had their quirks and made up for it by being caring and very compassionate, while others were angry and just want to prove themselves in a world that has taken what was precious to them. Just because these people seemed to be a little aggressive, well honestly they can be jerks, but it doesn't necessarily mean that they can't have a change of heart.

Team CRDL were bullies to some of the students of Beacon and would openly mock the Faunus variety due to their animal features. One day, They blackmailed a student into doing there work and tried to force him to attack one of his teammates. The student would then stand up to himself and save team CRDL's leader from an ursa. After the incident the different members of CRDL were scared to apologize to him and another student, who was a faunus, that they harassed almost as much as him.

The members would train and rarely speak to anyone but each other unless they had to and practiced personal hobbies in private areas of the school. One member of CRDL sought to improve his relations with the other students and would take the opportunity to do so if the occasion presented itself.

Nora Valkyrie was bored since she was in class and had no one to talk to. The class was History and she often fell asleep or spaced out during Prof. Oobleck's class. She had no one to talk to, since her best friend Lie Ren had a different class and no one she knew shared the same class or at least they did at different times. Right now Oobleck just finished a lecture and once again Nora has fallen asleep.

"Now does anyone have any quest-Miss Valkyrie!" Nora woke up from her name being yelled but was still a little drowsy. "Yes professor." Oobleck sighed in disappointment "Miss Valkyrie this is the seventh time you've fallen asleep in my class and due to this you are now falling behind. Your on the verge of failing this class and since I don't want to see my students fail you leave me no choose but to assign you a tutor." "Okay I can get Ren or Pyrrha to help me." "No. I know their your friends but I don't want you getting distracted from your studies." "Bu-" "No buts Miss Valkyrie. I'm sorry."

Oobleck then turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Now for extra credit who would like to be Miss Valkyrie's tutor?" Almost everyone in the class needed that extra credit, but no one was willing to try to tutor the pink terror especially since she was also looking at her fellow classmates, grinning at them. After a couple of more moments of silence, Nora turned back to Oobleck. "Well, I guess no one wants to be my tu-" "I'll do it!" Nora turned around and groaned upon seeing who it was. It was Sky Lark, the L of CRDL and member of the team that bullied her team leader Juane Arc until he saved their leader from an ursa.

Sky was paying attention during Oobleck's lecture until Oobleck started talking to Nora. He then heard something about Nora needing a tutor and thought _this is my chance to prove how nice I can be._ During the silence, Nora startedtalking to Oobleck about not getting a tutor and then Sky shouted "I'll do it!" Sky had a smile on his face that quickly faded when he heard Nora's groan and shrunk in fear when Nora gave him a look of anger. The other students started staring at him which made Sky put his head down and then heard the other students talking about him.

"I hope Nora breaks his legs." "Good riddance for when he's sent to the hospital." "Is the coward of CRDL really going to tutor Valkyrie?" Sky could have sworn tears were about to come out, but Oobleck called his name so he held them in and raised his head back up. "Mr. Lark are you sure that you want to tutor Miss Valkyrie" Sky looked at Nora who stared at him and managed to look angrier then before. Sky didn't want to get hurt and was about to say no until a thought said _no Sky be brave, it will be worth whatever pain she throws at you._

"Yes professor I'll be her tutor." " Okay then, Miss Valkyrie you will report to Mr. Lark at the library starting tomorrow and you will be seeing him until I see improvement in your grades. Now moving on to the next less-" the bell rang before Oobleck could finish his sentence. " Class you are dismissed. Oh and Mr. Lark may I speak to you?"

Sky got up as everyone was leaving the classroom, but then he noticed Nora looking at him and she was smiling before she exited the classroom. _Maybe she"ll give me a Chance _Sky thought. Nora got up as the bell rang and started to think_ Maybe if sky were to get injured, Oobleck will have no choice but to get Ren to tutor me._ She turned and looked at Sky, putting a smile on her face. _I just have to bring Magnhild tomorrow to the library with me._ She then walked out of class.

Sky approached Prof. Oobleck. " You want to talk to me professor?" "Yes Mr. Lark may I ask why you volunteered to help Miss Valkyrie because I know you don't need that extra credit?" Sky felt nervous. " Well sir I just wanna try to be nice and I want people to like me. I know it won't be easy but I just want people to see me and the team in a more positive light and their forgiveness to. I know I'll probably get hurt but I have to try, I'm just a little scared."

"While that is commendable Mr Lark, I've heard about the incident between your team and Miss Valkyrie's team leader. Are you sure she does not wish harm on you." "Uh, professor I'm pretty sure everyone wishes harm on me and the team." Sky's voice lowered and he stared at the ground when he said that, but then Sky spoke up "But I want to change her mind about that and become her friend."

"Okay Mr. Lark, but I need to tell you that you are willingly accepting to be her tutor and that I won't be held responsible by whatever harm that may come to you, understand." Sky gulped and had a face of fear. "I understand" "Good. You are free to go now."

Sky left the classroom with one thought in his mind. _I'm going to die tomorrow aren't I._

**A/N I don't own RWBY or any characters associated with it. Monty Oum and Roosterteeth does. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so reviews are appreciated. Might be more pairings in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After classes ended, Sky walked to his dorm, trying to ignore some menacing stares, hateful comments, and some students that would bump pretty roughly into him by "accident". He thought he would get used to this kind of treatment, after all they did kind of deserve it since they haven't apologized to anyone yet, but that will change once the tutoring starts, well hopefully anyways.

Sky made it to his dorm and entered to find his teammates had gotten there before him and were all in they're pajamas. Russel was the first one to notice him walk in. "Well look who decided to show up." said Russel as he got up from his his bed and walked towards Sky. "When we came and you weren't here we thought the worse happened to you." said Russel with a hint sarcasm in his voice. Sky scoffed at this and smiled "Whatever douche." Russel laughed and went back to his bed.

Sky saw Dove reading on his bed but couldn't exactly find Cardin. Dove noticed Sky looking around so he put his book down and spoke. "If your looking for Cardin, he's that lump on his bed that's trying to sleep" Cardin rolled out of his blanket. "Yeah, keyword trying. So Sky why are late? You're usually the first one here." "Yeah about that." Sky said nervously "I had to stay in Oobleck's class for a little bit." "God, don't even bring up that class." Cardin said as he put his pillow over his head. " Right so I stayed after class because I'm a tutor now and I'm going to be tutoring someone tomorrow."

"Well that's great, It sounds like your making an effort to make people like us." said Dove "So who are you tutoring?" questioned Russel. "Uh, yeah you guys won't freak out if I tell you who it is right?" Sky asked, still sounding nervous. "Well that depends on who it is Sky so who is it?" said Dove sounding a little curious. "I'm tutoring Nora Valkyrie."

Everyone stopped what they were doing once that sentence finished. Cardin shot up from his bed, Dove dropped his book, and Russel stared at Sky with a face of shock and confusion. After a moment of silence Cardin spoke up. "Look Sky as a team leader its my job to make sure that my teammates are safe a-" if you want to make sure your teammates are safe then watch where you swing that mace." interrupted Dove as he picked up his book."Dude, come on I apologized."

"Yeah well Cardin, Dove isn't the person you should be apologizing to." said Russel as he recovered from shock."

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when get there okay. Now let me finish." Cardin turned to Sky who has been remaining silent the entire time."Sky as a team leader I have to keep everyone safe and I know you want to apologize to Jaune and Velvet I do to, But really, your going to start with Nora Valkyrie, the psycho who threaten to smash my legs in." "Well, I was nervous." "Your always nervous." "Look will both of you stop arguing." Cardin and Sky looked at Dove who looked a little irritated with them. "How about I suggest this, Sky can tutor Nora tomorrow and if things go well, will go and apologize to Jaune and Velvet. are you okay that Cardin?" Dove looked at Cardin waiting for a response.

"Whats the point in apologizing to them if I already know what they're going to say." Dove was about to say something, but Cardin put his hand to stop. "Dove you saw what I did to them, they're not going to accept it. I can't even forgive myself for what I did." Cardin's voice was filled with sorrow. "I mean what if they cut themselves or what if they planned to kill themselves because of me. At this point Cardin's voice was so low that they can barely hear him. "The pain I caused them, the crying. Cardin sat on his bed and put his hands over face. They had never seen him like this.

Russel got up and went to comfort Cardin putting a hand on Cardin's shoulder. "Cardin its okay." "Its not okay" "Cardin listen, if you managed to forgive us for leaving you at the Falls then don't you think there's a chance for them to forgive us." "I don't know." "Okay then just go to bed that will probably make you feel better." "Right, um goodnight guys and Sky if you really want to go tutor Nora then you can go ahead just please don't make things worse." Cardin sounded a little happier, but still sad nonetheless and covered himself with his blanket.

Russel went back to his bed and looked at Sky and Dove I'd recommend you two go to sleep. Sky go take shower and get in your pajamas." Sky had completely forgotten he was still in his school uniform so he ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. During his showers Dove started talking to Russel. "You know for someone who looks and dresses like a punk you sure do have a heart. Speaking of which why do you dress like that in the first place." I'll tell you about that in another day, in the meantime just sleep." "Okay then well goodnight." "Yeah goodnight." with that the two CRDL members fell asleep.

Sky got out of the shower, dried himself off and switched into his pajamas. He got out of the bathrooms to find all his teammates sleeping. He got to his bed and lied down. He looked around and thought to himself _Goodnight guys tomorrows going to be a big day for me _and drifted to sleep.

**A/N I just want to say thanks for reading and giving this a chance since I know that CRDL aren't the most popular or well liked characters in the serious and that this is a ship that involves Nora and someone that's not Ren. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Guys. Guys come on wake up." Sky woke up before his alarm rang, so he turned it off and was now in the process of waking up his teammates. "Come on guys, your all going to be late." Sky got up from his bed and went to Cardin's. "Cardin, come on man." Sky started shaking Cardin who finally manage to wake up, but only to complain. "Sky just five more minutes man, please" "Cardin, do you want me to turn my alarm on and put to your ear?" Cardin let out a sigh, got up, and walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

Sky turned to see Dove, already out of bed and doing his morning stretches, and Russel who was trying to find his school uniform. "So you guys ready for today?" Sky said to his teammates, while taking his pajamas off and changing into his uniform. Dove and Russel looked at each other, then Dove looked at Sky and began to speak. "Dude shouldn't we be the ones asking you that?" Sky didn't understand until he remembered what happened yesterday. _Oh crap the tutoring_ Sky thought as a wave of panic washed over him.

"No, I'll be fine guys trust me." Sky said, while trying to hide his nervousness. Dove started to put on his uniform, so Russel began to speak "You know you don't have to do this right?I mean, can't you just back out of this?" Sky finished changing and replied "I can't, I already told Oobleck I would and I'm just trying to help her. Look I'm just trying to find a way to apologize to to Jaune and if I get Nora to like me then I'll have an easier time doing so." Russel chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, like you." Sky blushed as he looked away from his teammates and started to think.

_Nora is pretty cute but shes with probably Ren and she might kill me _Sky turned back around and was about to speak, but then Cardin came back, already in uniform and began talking. "Well I hope you guys had a nice talk because we need to go eat breakfast and then go to morning classes." "Right well I'll see you guys at the cafeteria." Russel began to leave and Sky decided to go with him. Cardin was going to go with them, but he was stopped by Dove.

"Cardin wait, I need to talk to you." Cardin let out a sigh. "Look whatever it is, can it wait for when classes are over?" "No Cardin this is about last night, what was that? You practically broke down and Russel had to comfort you." "It was nothing okay. It was just a moment of weakness." Cardin sounded a little annoyed "Moment of weakness, Cardin that wasn't a moment of weakness that was your guilt finally spilling out. Look Cardin there's still some time, if want to talk about this- "No! I'm not going to talk about this. I appreciate what your doing but I'm fine, okay." "Cardin it's unhealthy to keep your emotions bottled up like this. Look if you do decide to talk then you have me, Sky, and Russel. We're all here for you man."

Dove then held up his fist. Cardin chuckled at this and fist bumped Dove. "Yeah I'll keep that in mind. Now come on man, we better catch up with the others before breakfast is over." Dove nodded and they walked to the cafeteria.

After Breakfast, CRDL went to they're morning classes. Sky went through Port's hunting class and Goodwitch's training class before lunch came. During lunch, him and his team would usually be bullying Velvet but ever since the Falls they would just talk about classes or new games coming out. Its during this time too that he would notice RWBY and JNPR at their table. He would always hear laughing and see them throw food at each other sometimes.

He also noticed that Velvet has been sitting with her team now. Team CFVY wasn't one of the first year teams and are one of the strongest teams in the academy. When Cardin found out that Velvet wasn't a first year and that she could have kicked his and the rest of his teams ass, it made him feel more guilty and he always wondered why she didn't. They all nearly pissed themselves when they saw what the rest of her team looked like. Cardin felt scared and wasn't sure if Velvet had told them what they did to her. Then again if she did, they would all be in the hospital right now.

After lunch Sky got through Peach's wildlife and flora class and was finally on the last class of the day, Ooblecks history class. Sky listened to Oobleck's lecture about the Faunus Rights Revolution but once in a while Oobleck would stop to wake Nora up. Sky didn't like that about Nora, how she would sometimes be a nuisance to the class. _During tutoring today I need to tell her to stop this but then again I need my legs_ Sky thought.

The bell rang and everyone began leaving but Oobleck motioned Sky and Nora to stay. "All right you two I don't want to hear reports about fighting from the library or anything of the sort, and Miss Valkyrie don't think you can skip the sessions as I'll have Mr. Lark tell me if you do." Nora shot Sky an intimidating look which made him look at the ground. "Well off you go now. your tutoring sessions will be for thrity minutes in the library. Nora walked away and Sky was about to follow until Oobleck stopped him.

"Mr. Lark take these textbooks and I just want to say good luck." Oobleck then gave Sky Two textbooks and patted the nervous boy on the back. "thanks professor." Sky said nervously and walked out of class. He took a moment and stopped near the library to think for a bit. _I Can't screw this up I need to be brave and show authority if the rest of the team can show intimidation then so can I _And with that he walked to the library, ready to start the first session.

**A/N I'm sorry that this is a little late and If the chapter feels a little off. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sky wondered around the library, trying to find a little area to tutor Nora. _Man this place is huge. Now I can see why Cardin takes a while to get our books its not because he's slacking off its because he's getting lost. _Sky thought as he looked at the tall bookcases packed with books about Remnants history and the other kingdoms of Remnant.

_I guess it would make sense if Nora didn't show up, I mean it seems easy to get lost she would probably just give up and go back to her dorm if she even comes at all. She looked scary when she looked at me earlier but she looked happy yesterday. I wonder what changed her mind about me._

Sky found an empty table and there wasn't anyone near so he put the textbooks on it, pulled out a chair for when or if Nora comes and pulled out a chair for himself. As he sat down he wondered what to do if Nora came. _I need to calm myself and not show fear anymore. Remember, shes way shorter then you and she wouldn't bring her hammer with her, Then again she must be pretty strong to carry that thing._

Sky continued thinking until he heard footsteps that sounded like they were getting closer. Sky watched as Nora made her way her way to the table and sat down. She did not look happy. "Look let's just get this over with." Nora said as she grabbed one of the textbooks and started flipping through pages. This was the first time she's spoken to Sky and he felt a little nervous.

_This isn't her usual self she sounds so serious. Maybe I should try talk to her and calm her down. "_Okay Nora" Sky began, sounding as confident as he can. "I know your team leader and I have had our differences-" "You mean you and your friend being major assholes to everyone."said Nora, sounding a bit snide. "Well I didn't do much." Sky said defensively. "All I did was kick your leader in the forest and mock Velvet a little bit." Said Sky to Nora. He then turned away from her as he realized what he just said.

"So you also hurt Juane." said Nora, sounding a little mad. Sky turned and saw Nora balling one of her fist. "You know I'm surprised no ones beaten any of you up yet, outside of training." "Well you seemed happy yesterday. You smiled at me before you left." Said Sky with a bit of panic in his voice. "I thought of bringing Magnhild with me but Ren didn't let me." "Whats Magnhild?" Sky said curiously. "Oh, she's my weapon." Nora said happily. "Oh were we really that bad?"Sky said sounding mad.

"Well lets see you guys have made Velvet cry and bullied Juane into trying to hurt one his best friends, then beat him up, so yeah I think so." "Well I've never said anything to you." "Because theirs nothing to say about me." "Oh really, well lets see." Sky clapped his hands together and put on a smile.

"Your nothing but a little weirdo that does nothing but be an annoyance to everyone." Nora was about to interrupt him but Sky continued. " You, acting like child, have practically alienated yourself from everyone else. You don't think everyone else thinks the same thing because they do, they think the same thing, wondering why they would let a little psycho like you into Beacon and no one else tells you because you would probably go on a rampage. Your practically an endangerment to everyone. And your friends, boy do I feel sorry for them, knowing that they have to put up with you everyday. Do you think when they get to their dorm or when you leave yours that they all just breathe a sigh of relief and thank god that they have a break from you. In fact you must have had a hard time making friends because who would want to be friends with you, a girl from how it looks literately can't grow up ?"

"So is that enough for y-" Sky saw Nora looking at the floor and could hear her sniffling. She raised her head and looked at him. Sky could see tears streaming down her face. "I knew you were still a jerk!" Nora began crying and ran out of the library before Sky could apologize.

Sky put his hands on his face and felt physically sick. _Dammit I was supposed to stop this shit but now I just made everything worse. I already know what everyone's going to say oh those bastards made her cry so lets put them in hospital that should give them enough time to think about what they've done. I should have backed out of this. I need get back to the dorm before any comes over here._

Sky his and Nora's textbook and ran as fast as he can to the dorm to warn the others.

**A/N I'm sorry if I came off as a little to rough on Nora. If anything she's one of my favorite characters next to Ren and Team CRDL. (I have a soft spot for the under used and under developed.) In other news I hope Monty Oum gets well soon as if it wasn't for him I would have never even wrote this. If you want to donate to help him and his family with the medical expenses then go to the Rooster teeth website. Every little bit helps and they're almost at 200,000 dollars.**


	5. In Memory of Monty Oum

In Memory of Monty Oum

On February 1, 2015, Monty Oum the lead animator and creator of RWBY along with being the lead animator of Red vs Blue tragically passed away after being in an allergic reaction induced coma. He is survived by his wife Sheena and his friends and family.

Monty was a good man who seemed to always want to improve and create things of art. I would have loved meeting him. I'm fairly new to this site as and it amazes me seeing all of these fans remembering and honoring him. It shows how much we all loved him and just how much he inspired me and many other people on the site.

It just sucks that I'll never be able to meet him and experience him as how he was, but we'll always remember him and the impact he left on all of us. If I had met him would have just asked him questions about RWBY and that I'm just really lucky to meet him. Just remember to be as creative as you can.

_Monty Oum_

_June 22, 1981-February 1, 2015_

We all love you Monty and you will be missed.

I want to thank you guys since this story has hit 500 view recently but I have a question for you guys and its if I should stop this story. Its just that I don't want any one thinking I'm disrespecting Ren, Monty's character, by not having him be paired with Nora. I know it sounds stupid but I just don't want upset people in light of recent news. In the meantime if you have questions about this just private messenger me. I'm going to open up and go write stuff in my bio which has been empty since I've joined the site. I also might modify my pen name a bit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sky ran through the hallway, bumping into other classmates and yelling sorry since there was no time to help them up. He made Nora Valkyrie, one of the most violent students among the first years cry. This was sure to enrage team JNPR and RWBY, along with his team possibly yelling at him before the other teams send them to the hospital. Sky still felt regret._ She looked so sad. I've never seen her like that. _The cheery girl that seemed to shrug off negative feelings was reduced to sobbing mess right before his eyes.

_What if they already got to them? _Sky thought as he made to the his way to his dorm door. He was hesitate to open it. _What if I'm the only one and they're waiting for me in there. _Sky was shaking as he looked at the door knob._ Only one way to find out._ Sky slowly reached for the door knob, grasping it and slowly turning it and opening the door. Cardin was the only one in the room much to Sky's relief.

"Hey man." said Cardin who was lying on his bed with his scroll out. He was too preoccupied with his game to look at Sky. "Cardin can you stop playing your game, I need to talk to you." said Sky as he put the textbooks on his bed. " How about you go take a shower since by the time you'll be finished my character should have leveled up." "Cardin this is important can't your stupid game wait." "Hey its not stupid its a MOBA get it right and besides whatever it is it can wait now go shower."

"Sometimes my patience with you just runs thin!" Yelled Sky as he grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. Before Sky shut the door he heard Cardin say wait. He turned to see Cardin looking at him with a small frown. "I'm sorry." said Cardin. Sky just sighed and closed the door. Cardin looked at his scroll, just in time to see the following notification: _red team wins. Reward: 1,100 exp 500 gold 1x Bastards redeemer 1x Obsidian armor._

Cardin quickly stored his new loot and sent his teammates goodnight messages. He turned off his scroll and laid it down besides his bed. As he wondered where Dove and Russel were until he heard the noise of the shower head turning on. _I don't think anyone's gonna bother me right now. _Cardin got off his bed and crouched on the floor. He searched under his bed until he felt the object he sought. Cardin pulled out a small black box with memories written on it. He sat on his bed and opened it. Inside were his old glasses, an inhaler, and a small gold locket.

Cardin quickly grabbed the locket and opened it. Inside was a photo of a young boy wearing glasses and an X-Ray and Vav T-shirt, a middle aged man wearing a black full collar shirt and cassock, and a middle age woman wearing a scarlet dress. They're all smiling. Cardin held it close to his chest and quietly sobbed._ I miss you two so much. Its not fair._ Cardin stopped sobbing as he heard the shower head stop. He gently put the locket in the box, closed it, and put it under his bed. He then covered himself with his blanket and waited for Sky to come out of the bathroom.

Sky dried himself off, put on a white V-neck and blue shorts, and opened the door to see Cardin, but his face was red._ Was he crying?_ Thought Sky as he approached Cardin. "So uh, what did you want to talk about man?" asked Cardin as Sky sat on his bed across from Cardin. "I was going you ask you something but first are you okay man, your face is all red." Said Sky in a worried tone. "I'm fine just ask me your original question." "Okay um how should I say this, Cardin what did you do when you made Velvet cry?" Cardin put on a frown and rolled to his side so he wouldn't see Sky. Images of Velvet appeared in his mind all the times she would leave the cafeteria crying.

"Cardin?" "I never gave that much thought Sky, not at the time anyways." Sadness could be heard in Cardin's voice. "Do you like her? Do you like Velvet?" asked Sky. "Don't tell Dove or Russel, at least not yet but yeah I like her. Shes beautiful, shes smart, and shes strong. Whats not to like? It just sucks that by the time I realized all these great things about her I had already pushed her away." Cardin let out a deep sigh and rolled back to face Sky.

"Why are you asking me this? I mean did you make someone cry?" Sky looked away from him. Cardin was still confused until suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered the tutoring. "Sky did you, did you make Nora cry?" asked Cardin sounding a little panicked. Sky looked at him and slowly nodded. "Sky why?" "I don't know! Because I'm an idiot, because I got mad and said things I didn't mean! I felt so disgusted when saw her face. Those tears, what do I do?

"I don't know Sky. All I know is that Jaune is going to be pissed. When he saved my life he said to never mess with him or his friends again. We need to talk about this as a team. We wait till Dove and Russel get here and- Cardin couldn't finish as someone knocked on their door. "That's probably them. Go open it." Sky got up from his bed and approached the door. As he started to open it he began to speak. "Guys this is- He stopped in mid sentence as it wasn't their teammates at the door but Lie Ren who looked very disappointed.

"Is it them Sky?" asked Cardin as he couldn't see anyone due to him being covered with his blanket. Sky just stared at Ren then he looked back at Cardin "Um it was no one. Uh Cardin I think I'll go find them if that's alright with you." "Okay but don't be surprised if I'm asleep by the time you come back." "Well goodnight Cardin." "Night Sky." Sky exited the room and closed the door. He looked at Ren who still looked disappointed

"Look Ren I'm really sorry and- Ren held his hand up signaling Sky to stop. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Said Ren who sounded oddly calm. "Ren Ple- Ren raised his hand again making Sky stop. "Sky we can talk on our way to my teams dorm its not that far now come on." Ren started walking away and Sky hesitantly followed. It was quiet until Ren started speaking.

"You know she didn't want go to your tutoring session until I told her to give you chance." "Yeah she said she was going to bring hammer. Wait you wanted her to give me a chance?" "I Wanted to give you a chance. You and the rest of your friends seemed to have stopped your old ways and since she told me you actually volunteered to help her I thought that was the time you were starting to turn over a new leaf. That was until she came back from her first tutoring session in tears and told me all the stuff you said about her." Sky was becoming nervous as Ren still sounded completely calm.

They reached the dorm but Ren was not finished. "That leads us to where we are right now. Jaune and Pyrrha aren't here. They're spending the night in the infirmary since Juane injured himself during training, And no they don't know about the tutoring as they weren't here when Nora told me. So now's the time to apologize Nora. Are you ready?"

Sky looked at Ren then at the door. "I guess I'm ready Sky said nervously. "Okay." Ren then opened the door, ushering Sky to go inside. "Wait you mean your not going come in with me I mean what if I try something?" "You won't." "Bu- "You won't" Interrupted Ren. "Well what if she hurts me?" "I told her that if she uses Magnhild I won't make pancakes for her in the morning. Punches however are a different story so if I walk in and your on the floor unconscious then I'll use some of my aura to heal you."

"Can I walk away from this? On second thought forget I said that." Sky entered the room and turned to see Ren close the door. Sky sighed and noticed the room was clean and smelled like pancake mix and other sweets. _Where is she _Thought Sky until he heard quiet sniffling. He saw Nora on her bed in her pajamas and she seemed to be sobbing into her pillow. "Nora?" asked Sky as he slowly approached her. Nora stopped sniffling and looked up. As soon as she saw Sky sadness turned into anger as she quickly threw her pillow at Sky, hitting his face. Sky shrugged it off but then backed away as Nora got up from her bed with her fists balled and gave Sky a menacing look.

Nora's menacing stare broke into sad eyes as she released her fists and started to cry again. Sky picked up the pillow from the ground and approached Nora. "Nora please stop crying. I didn't mean what I said." Nora fell on her bed and started covering her face. Sky approached the bed and against his better judgment got on. Nora uncovered her face to see Sky next to her. She turned away but felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Nora please talk to me." Said Sky with sincerity in his voice. "Why are you here?" questioned Nora. She had stopped sobbing. "I came here to apologize but I didn't expect to see you like this. Why are you acting like this, its not like what I said was true." "That's where your wrong." Nora turned to face Sky "Everything you said was true. Nobody likes me. I can tell whenever Rens not with me. How everyone stares at me, how they don't think that I can hear them whisper about me, how I'm insane and that I should be kept away from everyone." Nora was about to cry again but Sky didn't want to see that so in a last ditch effort he grabbed Nora and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself. Your not insane your just energetic. In fact that's what I like about you, how your always happy and imaginative. And I'm sure your friends like you. I always hear laughter from your table at lunch and you get along with them perfectly fine. They're really lucky to have a friend like you." Nora looked at Sky with a faint smile on her face "But what about me being short?" "I think that's one of the many things that makes you cute." "You think I'm cute." Asked Nora with her face regaining a red color.

_I'm in to deep I may as well._ Thought Sky. Sky looked at Nora's eyes then planted a long kiss on her cheek. Sky blushed and decided that now was a good time to leave. "Well goodnight Nora." said Sky as he got up but he felt something tugging his arm. It was Nora who had a big smile on her face. "Can't you sleep over. We can share beds if you want." Sky blushed and looked at the door then back at Nora who was giving him puppy eyes at this point.

_Well there's nothing to worry about at this point. One night can't hurt._ "Okay." Nora squealed with delight and pulled Sky onto the bed. Sky lied down right next to her and pulled up the blanket to cover both of them. Nora nuzzled on Sky's chest. Hearing his heartbeat slow down as he got more comfortable. Sky decided to wrap his arms around Nora. "Goodnight Sky." "Goodnight Nora." with that they both drifted off into sleep.

_Alright I think its been enough time and I don't hear anything anymore._ Ren opened the door and entered to see the surprising sight of Sky and Nora sleeping in the same bed together. Ren smiled at this. _It seems she found someone new._ Ren got in his bed and fell asleep. They all seemed to fall into peaceful slumber. Unlike a certain other student.

**A/N Well that was my longest chapter up to date. My apologies for even considering to cancel this story. I Hoped you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Holy crap Jaune." Cardin was being lifted up by Jaune Arc, the kid he deemed weak and blackmailed just decapitated the biggest Ursa he had ever seen and saved his life. Jaune brought Cardin close to his. Cardin was scared and was about to apologize until he noticed that The blond smirked. "What did you think I was going to let that Ursa finish you off?" Before Cardin could respond, Jaune bashed his shield into his face causing him to stumble backwards. As Cardin held his face in pain, Jaune thrust his sword at Cardin, piercing his armor then his chest.

Jaune pulled his sword out of Cardin, making the taller boy collapse on the ground. Cardin eyes were starting to fill with tears from the pain and he couldn't breathe. Through his tear filled eyes he saw Jaune raise his sword, going in for another stab, only to see him look at someone then walk away. Cardin wiped his tears away just in time to see Velvet looking down on him.

"Please." was all Cardin could say before he started to cough. Velvet raised her arm revealing her brown box. Cardin closed his eyes as he knew what she was going to do. Velvet brought her arm down with force and her box was about to make contact with Cardin's face until...

"Cardin!" Cardin opened his eyes to see Dove with a worried expression on his face. "Cardin relax, whatever you were dreaming about is over, just breathe." Cardin took deep breathes as he watched Russel get out of his bed. "Man that must have been a bad nightmare. You were shaking in your sleep and it sounded like you were crying." "Look It was nothing and- wait a minute." Cardin looked around the room to notice Sky was missing. "Wheres Sky? He told me he was going to go look for you guys."

"Uh when Dove and i got here last night, you were the only one here and we thought Sky was taking a quick walk to get his mind off whatever happened between him and Nora during their session." Cardin then remembered what Sky told him before he left. "That's the thing Russel, He told me he made Nora cry!" "He did What?!" "Okay Dove your right next to me, you don't need to yell and yeah he made Nora cry." Russel ran his hands through his Mohawk and took a deep breath.

"Okay we can't just assume they kidnapped him or anything of the sort." said Dove as he was calming down. "Well their certainly as hell capable of it,I mean did you hear about that food fight they had? For once I was actually glad I had detention." "Yeah I remember Russ, mostly because were with you since we were being punished for what we did." Dove turned to Cardin, and Cardin looked the other way in response.

"Besides" Dove turned back to Russel. "No one would believe us if we report them." "Yeah and we can't fight them, I mean the Nikos girl manage to defeat the four of us." "Now hold up there Mohawk, technically she didn't defeat me, Cardin did and I believe we could have won if Cardin didn't lose his temper." I have trouble controlling it sometimes." Cardin said quietly.

"Now" Cardin raised his voice. "Can we get back to the issue at hand. For all we know they could have done something to Sky but we still have classes, so how about this. We go through the day and if he doesn't show up during lunch we go notify Ozpin." Russel and Dove exchanged glances at one another then nodded. "Alright then, get ready for classes.

Sky woke up and heard loud snoring. He looked and saw Nora using his chest like a pillow. _Aw that's so cu- oh shes drooling._ Sky desperately tried to move Nora without waking her up. He softly grabbed her head and lifted her, gently putting her right beside him. He looked at his chest, quietly shuddering as he noticed a puddle of drool darkening his shirt. _It feels so cold._ Sky got up as slowly as he could and noticed Ren on his bed but Juane and Pryyha still missing.

_My teams probably worried about me._ Sky only took one step towards the door when he felt something grab his arm. He turned to see Nora squinting at him. "Where are you going?" said Nora sleepily. She then yawned quietly and waited for Sky to respond. "I'm going to my dorm to see my teammates and get ready for classes." "Stay a little longer. Ren makes the best pancakes." "I appreciate the offer but I need to go change and assure my teammates I'm alright." Sky started noticing Nora's grip on his arm was getting tighter.

"You'll need to do something for me before you go." said Nora as a grin developed on her face. "What?" said Sky who was a little nervous. "Last night you gave me a goodnight kiss so wheres my good morning one?" Sky blushed as he started panicking. "I'm waiting." Nora stared at sensing no way out gave in. "Good morning Nora." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, making it last as long as last nights kiss.

Nora giggled as she turned away. "Good morning Sky I'll see you later." and she went back to sleep. Sky couldn't help but smile at this. He then exited the dorm opening and closing the door without trying to make to much noise.

Sky arrived at his dorm only to find it empty. He checked the time and quickly changed into his uniform, then grabbed the textbooks for later. He ran out of the dorm, hoping he wouldn't be late to his morning classes.

After what felt like an eternity lunch had arrived. He walked in the cafeteria and was waved down by his team who had gotten a tray for him. As he sat down Dove was the first to talk. "Dude where were you this morning you had us all worried." Sky could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Yeah as soon as we heard you made Nora cry we assumed the worst." said Russel as he starting eating. "Where did you sleep last night?" asked Cardin as he was cutting a steak.

"Okay look first of all I'm fine. I'm glad you guys were worried about me And I manage to diffuse the situation between me and Nora. Second of all Does it really matter where I slept?" "Sorry its just that you should come back if you leave like last night." Cardin sounded a little worried. "Look what matters now is that there shouldn't be anymore problems between me and Nora now and hopefully today's session will be a lot better than yesterdays." "Right well if something does happen again we'll be ready." said Russel as Cardin and Dove nodded in agreement.

After lunch time went by fairly quick and now Sky was in Oobleck's class. He noticed something strange though. Nora was actually paying attention to Oobleck's lecture. _I guess I helped her improve. _thought Sky. When the bell rang Sky headed straight to the library and couldn't help but feel like someone was following him.

At the library Sky found the same place from yesterdays session and hoped Nora remembered where it was. As he was putting the textbooks on the table he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Nora, looking happy._ Wow she got here pretty quick._ Sky sat down grabbed his textbook. Nora did the same thing. Sky set the alarm on his scroll for 30 minutes.

"Alright Nora today were going to be reading about the living conditions of Menagerie." As Sky opened his textbook Nora sat up and approached him. Sky looked to see Nora right next him, smiling at him. "Could you make some space between you and the table?" asked Nora. "Um, okay." Sky scooted away from the table, making space, and Nora sat on his lap and leaned on him causing him to to blush and freeze.

"Could you read it to me?" asked Nora while giving him puppy eyes. Sky struggled to speak until a quiet "sure" came of his mouth. Sky started reading it to her Making various voices and sound effects whenever it had an interview or descriptions of a fight since he wanted to keep her interested. They only got through two chapters until Sky's alarm went off, signaling the end of the session.

"Well uh, I guess that's it for today so can you uh get off of me please." "Who says we have to leave, I mean its not like we can't just stay here and talk or something." "Yeah well the thing is I should probably get to my team." "Then why don't you introduce me to them?" "I heard you threaten to break Cardin's legs." "Well he was being a jerk but he stopped. All of you guys did." Sky sighed. "Nora if you promise me you won't hurt them then I'll introduce you to them." "Okay I promise." Nora then pulled her pinky out. Sky looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" "Its a pinky promise. You can't break them." "Um okay?" Sky pulled out his pinky and Nora entwined it with hers. "Okay Sky." Nora got off his lap. "Lead the way!" said Nora with enthusiasm. _Please don't let this cause problems._ Thought Sky as he lead Nora to his dorm.

**A/N Sorry for being two days late with this chapter. I was working on something else. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay Nora I know you promised but please no matter what they say don't hurt them." Sky and Nora were looking CRDL's dorm door and both could here chattering from the inside. " Sky relax." said Nora in a reassuring tone. " I made a promise and I never break promises." She smiled at Sky, who released a sigh. "Okay just stay behind me." Sky opened the door and walked in with Nora following.

All members of team CRDL were present and Russel was the first one to notice Sky and his guest. "So how did tutoring g- Uh whats she doing here?" Russel looked at Nora. "Guys." "What?" Dove gave Russel a confused look then looked at Sky. " I trust things went we- Oh crap Cardin wake up!" Dove starting shaking Cardin awake. Cardin released a small groan and gave Dove a small shove. "Let me sleep." Cardin said groggily as he tried to fall back to sleep. "Well Cardin isn't it rude to sleep when guest are present?" "Dove what the hell are you talking about?" Dove motioned to the rooms entrance. Cardin noticed Sky then upon noticing Nora, pulled his blanket over himself. "I"m not dealing with this."

Sky took in everyone's reactions and look behind him to see Nora with her smile fading. "Hey its okay they're just scared." whispered Sky. He put an arm around Nora to make her feel more comfortable but this just caused her to blush. "Look guys she won't hurt you she just wanted to meet you guys right Nora." Nora nodded as her smile started coming back. Russel and Dove exchanged glances and calmed down a bit. "Uh Nora why don't you introduce yourself."

Nora got in front of Sky and cleared her throat. "My names Nora Valkyrie of team JNPR but I go by many names, breaker of legs, devourer of pancakes, and my personal favorite the Ursa rider. After I graduate from this academy I'll travel the world slaying evil and ensuring no bakery is safe from me, and soon when all is said and done the four kingdoms will make me their queen declaring me ruler of all!" Nora started laughing maniacally and Sky, Russel, and Dove just stared at her in fear. Cardin was trying to keep himself still but kept shivering as chills ran down his spine.

Nora continued laughing until she noticed the frightened eyes of RDL staring at her. Nora giggled in embarrassment. "Um, sorry I can get carried away sometimes." She then offered Russel a handshake. Russel just stared at her hand then looked at Sky, who mouthed do it. Russel shook her hand and found out that Nora has a strong grip as he winced in pain during their handshake. "Nice to meet Russel." "Yeah you too." Russel stated nursing his hand back to health but noticed Nora staring at him, more specifically his head. "Can I touch it?" "Touch what?" "Your Mohawk." Sensing no way out of this, Russel sighed and lowered his head. "It feels all prickly." said Nora as she ran her hands through his Mohawk. Russel stepped back and raised his head up. "Okay I think Dove wants to talk to you now."

"Right." Nora turned to Dove and offered her hand. Dove just gave his Mohawk friend a look as if he just got betrayed and grabbed Nora's hand experiencing the same pain Russel felt moments ago. "Wow you have such a strong grip for someone of your stature." said Dove as he started nursing his hand. "Dove your the shortest member of our team and possibly the chubbiest one." joked Sky. Dove just grumbled. Nora then made her way to Cardin, who was still covered and shaking. She decided to have some fun with him. "Oh Cardin, you can't hide from me forever." said Nora in a sadistic tone. "Please d-d-don't hurt me." Nora grabbed Cardin's blanket and pulled it off, revealing a frightened Cardin staring at Nora in fear.

"Please I'm so sorry for what I did to Juane and I promise I'll never do that to anyone ever again, same thing with Velvet!" "You promise?" "Yes." "Okay then." Nora extended out her pinky finger. "A pinky promise?" "Is there a problem." "No its just that I haven't done one in a long time." Cardin extended out his pinky and entwined it with Nora's. It felt as if Nora was trying to crush his pinky during their swear.

"Okay Nora I think its time to go to your dorm." said Sky as he started to open the dorm door. "You want me to leave." said Nora sadly. Sky saw a frown starting to develop. "No I didn't mean it like that I just meant that your other friends are probably wondering where you are so lets not worry them." Nora walked toward Sky. "I'll leave if you give me a hug." "Excuse me?" "Can you hug me?" Nora gave him puppy eyes. Sky sighed and wrapped his arms around Nora, who did the same thing to him.

Their hug felt warm as both teens smiled. Sky actually started stroking Nora's hair, earning a few giggles from her. The hug was short lived as Russel cleared his throat, reminding the two that others were present. "I'll um see you tomorrow." "Yeah uh bye Sky." Nora walked out and Sky closed the door. "Well I didn't know you had a thing for psychopaths." Russel approached Sky and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Hey shes energetic." said Sky defensively. "Just warn us if you plan on bringing her here again." said Dove "Yeah." agreed Cardin. After some friendly banter Sky took a shower and went to sleep.

**A/N I let procrastination get the better of me for this chapter. Sorry and you should probably expect this to happen again. I also plan doing some one shots of certain ideas I have. **


End file.
